God Gave Me You
by Journalism13
Summary: After a crash, Sylvia Brett and Peter Mills are hurt. Now, Brett has some choices to make...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hi everybody! I'm back after a very long solo writing break. I am currently writing a Supernatural story called All Fall Down with OhMerlinsBeard so go check it out. I will be updating this story and "Unconditionally" at least weekly if not more, but at least weekly on Sunday's. This story is dedicated to eva505. I love you like a sister and you are one of my best friends. I truly believe God gave me you as a gift. I don't know why, but I love Him for it! 3**

**The title of this story and Disclaimer****: I don't own Chicago Fire nor Chicago PD. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. ****"God Gave Me You" is one of my favorite songs! It is from Blake Shelton and I encourage you to listen to it.**

The two ambulances raced through the rush hour streets of Chicago with police cars and fire trucks in toll behind it. The firefighters were full of rage as each knew this was not supposed to happen to two of their own.

Squad 3 and Engine 69 pulled onto the hospital parking lot to some confused doctors, patrons and ER patients alike looked on in confuse as the two ambulances opened up and the passengers inside came out.

"Male, mid-20's," the paramedic yelled as a trauma doctor came in to look at his patient. "He was the one driving, so I believe his worst injury is internal bleeding."

"Female, mid/late-20's, his partner, not so lucky," Gabe Dawson yelled as she emerged in her firefighter gear from the second ambulance. "She has a head injury, vomiting blood, internal bleeding and some dozen broken bones. She was treating a patient when everything happened."

The members of both teams sat in the waiting room with some of their gear still on from the fire they were just at. This was not supposed to happen. Antonio and Hermann were in the chapel talking and praying trying to see if she could pull through this like she had so many times before. Things were great only 12 hours earlier in their shift. When did things go wrong?

"Casey, Kelly," Erin Lindsey gently said as the two leaders looked up at the detective. "Kim and I need to get your statements now. And Gabe needs to come too."

The two men and Gabe excused themselves from the waiting room as they followed the newly promoted Kim Burgess and Lindsey down a hallway and into another waiting room more private than before.

"What happened?" Lindsey asked not wanting to waste their time since they all wanted to hear the news of their fellow house members.

"Well, we were at a fire and everything was going great," Matt Casey said as he tried to remain strong. "Brett and Mills were taking care of their patients. They said they needed to take the little girl, Maddie, I think was her name to a hospital ASAP. I told them to go as well as the Chief. The next thing we saw was a car speeding by and we thought it was the parents, which it was. At the intersection, we saw another car run through the stop sign at maybe 80 mph and he hit the back of the amo and we saw it crash to the ground."

"We ran to see what happen and assess the damage," Kelly murmured out loud like he was in a shock state from everything. "Brett was hurt the worse for she was trying to protect the kid when it went south on them and Gabe took over. I got the Chief to radio for back up and all the guys not involved in the fire came to help me get Mills out of there. I got to the driver and he was drunk. I could smell the booze all over him."

"I pulled Kelly back before he could do anything to him," Casey said taking over since he knew this was harder on Kelly than anyone knew. "The amos arrived and Maddie was barely holding on. They rushed her over to a great pediatric hospital downtown. We don't know her status at all."

Kim Burgess knew the little girl's status since she knew the girl's godmother was her best friend. She knew she couldn't tell them. This was a blow they were not ready for, but it had to be told.

"Madeline Marie," Kim said as everyone looked up at her surprised she knew the girl's name. "I'm her godmother's best friend. She died a few minutes ago. She sent me a text asking for prays. Maddie was fighting cancer in her lungs. She was too young for this to happen to her. She would have been eight tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry, Kim," Erin said as the newest member of the unit broke down and cried in her arms.

As everyone walked back into the room, everyone was there from the Intelligence Unit and the firehouse with the doctors coming out of the rooms where both team members were.

"I'm Dr. Andrews and this is my wife Dr. Andrews," the male doctor said as his wife nervously avoided eye contact with everyone. "Mr. Mills will make a full recovery after rest and a few surgeries to repair some of the damage he took from the impact of the accident."

"You're Ms. Brett wasn't so lucky thought," the female doctor nervously spoke. "She took more than just a few hits. She has 20 broken bones including her spine broken in several places and massive internal bleeding. She is in surgery, but the first thing the surgeon is trying to do is stop the internal bleeding and see if she lives 24 hours. After that, she has to go back into surgery again several more times to get the rest of everything fixed. Her recovery will be long and painful assuming she lives through the first 24 hours then the first week. She is in surgery still, so my husband or I will update you all as soon as we can."

The news shocked everyone. Sylvia Brett may not live. Antonio collapsed to the floor crying as Gabe and Hermann hugged him. They were going to be married in three months, but now who knew when it would happen.

Sylvia was out of it. She knew something had happened to her. She was in a long tunnel full of lights like a carnival. She ran towards the end of the lighted tunnel to park she knew.

"Hi Sylvia," a little girl said to her as she walked into the park.

"Maddie? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a pediatric hospital."

"The smoke in my lungs and my cancer didn't mix and I died three hours ago."

"Honey, I'm so sorry, but why are you here with me?"

"You and I are alike and you have helped me so much recently. Now I have to help you decide something for yourself."

"What's that?

"Whether you want to continue your fight or not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hi everybody! THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HUGE RESPONSE TO THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter. For more about the truth of what has caused the delays, please see the afterthoughts of this chapter. I plan to add some of what happened in the shows to my story. I will be updating this story and "Unconditionally" at least weekly if not more, but at least weekly on Sunday's. This story is dedicated to eva505. I love you like a sister and you are one of my best friends. I truly believe God gave me you as a gift. I don't know why, but I love Him for it! 3**

**The title of this story**** and Disclaimer****: I don't own Chicago Fire nor Chicago PD. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. ****"God Gave Me You" is one of my favorite songs! It is from Blake Shelton and I encourage you to listen to it.**

**12 Hours Earlier**

Sylvia Brett was woken up by multiple kisses. The first was from her and Antonio's dog, Luther, and the second was from her loving future husband.

"Luther, knock it off," Antonio said as he gently moved the dog so he could kiss his girl. "The dog isn't supposed to get all the action. That's my job, jerk."

Luther whined and headed out of the room so the couple could have privacy. They laughed at their poor dog.

"Be nice to my baby," Sylvia jokingly told him. "He's a rescue dog who needs all the love he can get just like you."

"Woof woof!"

"Antonio Dawson! Are you jealous of OUR dog I got before we got engaged? I remember telling you my love will be split between you and Luther. And in the future if you have an issues with things, remember the dog can always get the bed and you get the dog house OUTSIDE."

Luther barked when he heard that from his owner.

"You would like that buddy, huh," Brett said as she playfully petted his golden lab ears knowing the men in her life had their issues with the other. "After we kick him out we can share the bed like we use to. The only issue with that is then we would have to hear him whine all night long outside and that won't be good for either of us."

As Brett finished petting her dog, Antonio went to turn on the shower so they could get dressed, showered, eat breakfast then he could drop off Sylvia at work. He knew she would let him out once every six hours unless she was at a scene at which point he would let Luther out.

**Present**

Hermann and Antonio sat in silence in the chapel as Antonio held a rosary he only brought out when times were bad.

"Ok, God," Antonio grumbled. "If you let my future wife live, I'll be in church every day for mass and I will get her to become Catholic one way or another."

"Antonio," Hermann whispered.

"Please God, just let her live."

"Antonio…"

"Kill me, but let her live."

"Antonio. That's not how this works because she needs you…"

"Fine. Don't kill me, but if she dies, I'm going with her."

"Antonio, Gabby and her need you strong right now."

"SHUT UP HERMMAN! THE WOMAN I LOVE IS DYING AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN. FOR WHAT REASON MAY I ASK?! SYLVIA IS DYING AND I CAN'T HELP HER AND I'M TRYING TO TALK THE ONE PERSON WHO CAN INTO HELPING."

"ANTONIO THAT'S NOT HOW GOD WORKS. HE GIVES AND HE TAKES FOR A REASON! STOP YELLING AND START THINKING LIKE A COP AGAIN. THINGS HAPPEN IN OUR LINE OF WORK WE CAN'T CONTROL. OUTCOMES ARE OUT OF OUR CONTROL. THE ONLY THINGS IN OUR CONTROL IS A GOD WHO KNOWS EVERYTHING WE DON'T, OUR TRAINING AND THE IMPORTANCE OF IT AND KNOWING WHEN THE FIRST ONE SEEMS IMPOSSIBLE TO BELIEVE IN AND THE SECOND FAILS US, WE HAVE OUR FAMILY WE WORK WITH TO SUPPORT US!"

"Guys," a soft voice whispered after a few moments of silence and the ringing of voices in the chapel stopped. "Antonio, Drs. Andrews and Andrews are looking for you because they need to know what to do about Sylvia."

"How bad Gabs?"

"Very bad. It was worse than I thought…"

"Ok."

As Antonio exited the chapel he looked into his sister's eyes and then left.

As Gabby tried to follow suit, Hermann stopped her.

"We need to chat about what happened out there newbie."

"Not now Hermann."

"Yes now because I need to explain something I never wanted to explain to a newbie before. In our line of work, we have a rulebook that is always under construction and changing as are the people within it. I truly believe EVERYTHING happens for a reason. This job is dangerous and you need to be aware of how everything does not end happily ever after and when it does it's a miracle. People, good people, amazing people die out there day in and day out. You need to also understand this line of work choses you; you don't chose it."

"Thanks Hermann."

"Sylvia is strong and your brother needs you. The fire house has your back, so go have your family's right now. I see greatness in you kid. I also see greatness in her too. Now go show me it."

**YAY! New chapter done. I'm sorry I have been absent. I have been diagnosed with severe depression and I am taking new meds for it. I have hit some very low places lately including self harm. I say this in honest. For anyone reading this who knows what this is like know YOU ARE NOT ALONE AND I WILL FIGHT WITH YOU. DEPRESSION CAN BE BEAT WITH TIME, LOVE, COURAGE AND AMAZING PEOPLE FIGHTING WITH YOU. A new update will be coming soon I hope.**


End file.
